The field of endeavor to which the invention, in its several embodiments, generally pertains is simulating physiological signals and particularly pertains to devices, systems and methods for producing simulated human electrocardiograph (ECG) and blood pressure signals.
A series of waveforms may be selected and generated to test and calibrate devices which respond to waveform signals. A typical waveform signal simulating device has one or more, typically digitized, waveforms in non-volatile memory such as a read-only memory (ROM). The operator of the simulating device may request, via an operator interface, a digitized waveform that is then recalled from the memory and processed through a digital-to-analog converter (DAC). The converted signal, as an analog waveform signal, may then be transmitted to the device that responds to the waveform, such as an ECG monitor under test, for example, for purposes of evaluation and calibration.